dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bang Zoom! Entertainment
Burbank, California, U.S. |services = Voice Recording ADR Production TV Production |unions = SAG-AFTRA Independent |country = United States |status = Active |website = Bang Zoom }}Bang Zoom! Entertainment is an audio post-production studio with its headquarters in Burbank, California in Greater Los Angeles. It has worked on anime, video games, television series, feature films, and original animation projects. It is a renowned anime dubbing company, providing English voice-over work. Their work for Lost in Oz won Bang Zoom! two Daytime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Sound Mixing and Outstanding Sound Editing. Dubs Anime Series *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) (for Media Blasters) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) (for Media Blasters) *''Kurogane Communication'' (1998-1999) (for Media Blasters) *''NightWalker: The Midnight Detective'' (1998) (for Central Park Media) *''Arc the Lad'' (1999) (for ADV Films) *''Risky Safety'' (1999-2000) (for AN Entertainment) *''Wild Arms: Twilight Venom'' (1999-2000) (for ADV Films) *''Argentosoma'' (2000-2001) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Vandread'' (2000) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) (for Media Blasters) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) (for Media Blasters) *''Figure 17'' (2001-2002) (for Media Blasters) *''Haré+Guu'' (2001) (for AN Entertainment) *''Mahoromatic'' (2001-2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School'' (2001) (for Tokyopop) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''X'' (2001-2002) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Chobits'' (2002) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan'' (2002) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) (for Media Blasters) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Mirage of Blaze'' (2002) (for Media Blasters) *''Overman King Gainer'' (2002-2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Please Teacher!'' (2002) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) (for Media Blasters) *''Witch Hunter Robin'' (2002) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Gad Guard'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Last Exile'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Planetes'' (2003-2004) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Please Twins!'' (2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Scrapped Princess'' (2003) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Stellvia'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Burn-Up Scramble'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Destiny of the Shrine Maiden'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Fafner'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Kannazuki no Miko'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''New Getter Robo'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Otogizoshi'' (2004-2005) (for Media Blasters) *''Saiyuki Reload Gunlock'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Tenjho Tenge'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Tweeny Witches'' (2004-2005) (for Media Blasters) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) (for Fujiko Productions) *''Eureka Seven'' (2005-2006) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' (2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Paradise Kiss'' (2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Rozen Maiden Träumend'' (2005-2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Saiyuki Reload'' (2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''The Familiar of Zero'' (2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''FLAG'' (2006-2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' (2006-2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Higurashi When They Cry'' (2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (2006-2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre'' (2006) (for Sentai Filmworks) *''Tokko'' (2006) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Lucky☆Star'' (2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit'' (2007) (for Media Blasters) *''Rozen Maiden'' (2007) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Blade of the Immortal'' (2008) (for Media Blasters) *''Toradora!'' (2008-2009) (for NIS America) *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) (for Viz Media) *''K-On!'' (2009) (for Sentai Filmworks) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) (for Aniplex of America) *''K-On!!'' (2010) (for Sentai Filmworks) *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' (2010) (for Viz Media) *''Squid Girl'' (2010-2011) (Episodes 1-12; for Media Blasters) *''Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day'' (2011) (for Aniplex of America) *''Blue Exorcist'' (2011) (for Aniplex of America) *''Fate/Zero'' (2011-2012) (for Aniplex of America) *''Hunter x Hunter'' (2011-present) (for Viz Media) *''Persona 4: The Animation'' (2011-2012) (for Sentai Filmworks) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' (2011) (for Aniplex of America) *''Accel World'' (2012) (for Viz Media) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) (for Viz Media) *''Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne'' (2012) (for Viz Media) *''Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic'' (2012-2013) (for Aniplex of America) *''Sword Art Online'' (2012) (for Aniplex of America) *''Blood Lad'' (2013) (for Viz Media) *''Coppelion'' (2013) (for Viz Media) *''Kill la Kill'' (2013-2014) (for Aniplex of America) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) (for NIS America) *''A Lull in the Sea'' (2013-2014) (for NIS America) *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet'' (2013) (for Viz Media) *''Aldnoah.Zero'' (2014-2015) (for Aniplex of America) *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' (2014-2015) (for Sentai Filmworks) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) (for Viz Media) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) (for Netflix) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) (for Aniplex of America) *''Your Lie in April'' (2014-2015) (for Aniplex of America) *''Yuki Yuna is a Hero'' (2014) (for Ponycan USA) *''The Asterisk War'' (2015) (for Aniplex of America) *''Charlotte'' (2015) (for Aniplex of America) *''The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan'' (2015) (for FUNimation Entertainment) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) (Episodes 1-27; for Toonami Asia) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) (for Aniplex of America) *''God Eater'' (2015-2016) (for Aniplex of America) *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2015) (for MarVista Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (2015-2017) (for Sunrise Animation) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-present) (for Viz Media) *''Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers'' (2015) (for Crunchyroll) *''Berserk'' (2016-2017) (for Crunchyroll) *''Erased'' (2016) (for Aniplex of America) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) (for Netflix) *''March Comes in Like a Lion'' (2016-2018) (for Aniplex of America) *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) (for Crunchyroll) *''Occultic;Nine'' (2016) (for Aniplex of America) *''Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016) (for Crunchyroll) *''Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga'' (2017) (for Aniplex of America) *''Cyborg 009: Call of Justice'' (2017) (for Netflix) *''Fate/Apocrypha'' (2017) (for Aniplex of America) *''Kakegurui'' (2017) (for Netflix) *''A.I.C.O. Incarnation'' (2018) (Redub; for Netflix) *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) (for Netflix) *''Sword Gai: The Animation'' (2018) (for Netflix) Specials/OVAs *''Y's'' (1989-1991) (for Media Blasters) *''Here is Greenwood'' (1991-1993) (for Media Blasters) *''Y's II: Castle in the Heavens'' (1992-1993) (for Media Blasters) *''Idol Project'' (1995-1997) (for Media Blasters) *''Apocalypse Zero'' (1996) (for Media Blasters) *''Fake'' (1996) (for Media Blasters) *''Ninja Cadets!'' (1996) (for Media Blasters) *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) (for Media Blasters) *''Gestalt'' (1997) (for Media Blasters) *''Jungle de Ikou!'' (1997) (for Media Blasters) *''Samurai: Hunt For the Sword'' (1999) (for Media Blasters) *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) (for Media Blasters) *''Love Hina'' (2000-2001) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Mezzo Forte'' (2000) (for Media Blasters) *''Puppet Princess'' (2000) (for Media Blasters) *''X: Episode 0'' (2001) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone'' (2002) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''I'll/CKBC'' (2002-2003) (for Media Blasters) *''Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey'' (2002-2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Submarine 707R'' (2003) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Le Portrait de Petite Cossette'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Mahoromatic: Summer Special'' (2004) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Mars Daybreak'' (2004) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Phantom: The Animation'' (2004) (for Media Blasters) *''Tales of Phantasia: The Animation'' (2004-2006) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Karas: The Prophecy'' (2005-2006) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Aika R-16: Virgin Mission'' (2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2006) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Mahoromatic: I'm Home!'' (2009) (for Sentai Filmworks) Films *''Treasure Island'' (1978) (for TMS Entertainment) *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (1991) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Gundress'' (1999) (for Media Blasters) *''Cardcaptor Sakura 2: The Sealed Card'' (2000) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' (2001) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''éX-Driver The Movie'' (2002) (for Geneon Entertainment) *''5 Centimeters Per Second'' (2007) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) (for Media Blasters) *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror'' (2009) (for Production I.G.) *''Redline'' (2009) (for Manga Entertainment) *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (2010) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' (2010) (for Sentai Filmworks) *''Tekken: Blood Vengeance'' (2011) (for Bandai Entertainment) *''Blue Exorcist: The Movie'' (2012) (for Aniplex of America) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 1: Beginnings'' (2012) (for Aniplex of America) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 2: Eternal'' (2012) (for Aniplex of America) *''Hunter x Hunter: Phantom Rouge'' (2013) (for Viz Media) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part 3: Rebellion'' (2013) (for Aniplex of America) *''Sword Art Online: Extra Edition'' (2013) (for Aniplex of America) *''Giovanni's Island'' (2014) (for Production I.G.) *''Lupin the 3rd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) (for Discotek Media) *''Stand by Me Doraemon'' (2014) (for Fujiko Productions) *''Gamba: Gamba to Nakama-tachi'' (2015) (for Lionsgate) *''The Laws of the Universe: Part 0'' (2015) (for Eleven Arts) *''Accel World: Infinite Burst'' (2016) (for Viz Media) *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' (2016) (for Sony Pictures) Live Action Stop-Motion Animation *''Hello Kitty: Stump Village'' (2005) (for Geneon Entertainment) Films *''The Mysterians'' (1957) (for Media Blasters) *''Blowback: Love & Death'' (1991) (for Central Park Media) *''Zeiram 2'' (1994) (for Media Blasters) *''Tokyo Mafia'' (1995) (for Central Park Media) *''Zero Woman'' (1995) (for Media Blasters) *''The Ladies' Phone Club'' (1996) (for Central Park Media) *''Reborn from Hell: Samurai Armageddon'' (1996) (for Media Blasters) *''Reborn from Hell II: Jubei's Revenge'' (1996) (for Media Blasters) *''Sumo Vixens'' (1996) (for Central Park Media) *''Tokyo Decameron'' (1996) (for Central Park Media) *''Tokyo Mafia: Wrath of the Yakuza'' (1996) (for Central Park Media) *''Tokyo Mafia: Battle for Shinjuku'' (1996) (for Central Park Media) *''Weather Woman'' (1996) (for Central Park Media) *''Zero Woman: Assassin Lovers'' (1996) (for Central Park Media) *''Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Blood'' (1997) (for Central Park Media) *''Bio Zombie'' (1998) (for Media Blasters) *''Attack the Gas Station'' (1999) (for Media Blasters) *''Versus'' (2000) (for Media Blasters) *''Alive'' (2002) (for Media Blasters) *''Sky High'' (2003) (for Media Blasters) *''One Missed Call'' (2004) (for Media Blasters) *''Death Trance'' (2005) (for Media Blasters) *''The Neighbor No. Thirteen'' (2005) (for Media Blasters) *''Tokyo Zombie'' (2005) (for Manga Entertainment) *''Death Kappa'' (2010) (for Media Blasters) *''Little Sister'' (2010) (for Miramax) *''Yohan: The Child Wanderer'' (2010) (for Penelope Films) *''Dead Sushi'' (2012) (for Action Slate Releasing) *''Masquerade'' (2012) (for CJ Entertainment) *''The Tower'' (2012) (for CJ Entertainment) *''Fists of Legend'' (2013) (for CJ Entertainment) *''Flu'' (2013) (for CJ Entertainment) *''Friend: The Great Legacy'' (2013) (for CJ Entertainment) *''Apokalips X'' (2014) (for Action Slate Releasing) *''Danger Dolls'' (2014) (for Action Slate Releasing) *''The Age of Shadows'' (2016) (for CJ Entertainment) *''Operation Chromite'' (2016) (for CJ Entertainment) Talent Pool External Links *Bang Zoom Website *Bang Zoom! Entertainment at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Bang Zoom! Entertainment at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies